


Spamano One Shot

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, M/M, Mentioned Gerita - Freeform, mentioned Canada (Hetalia: Axis Powers) - Freeform, mentioned Germany (Hetalia: Axis Powers), mentioned PruCan, mentioned Prussia (Hetalia: Axis Powers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is slightly inconsiderate even though he doesn't mean to be. I don't really have an explanation for this. Just read it.<br/>Please? I might add more Spamano drabbles or whatever on this or maybe continue this one if people like it... I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spamano One Shot

“Damn it, Lovino! I can’t keep doing this!” Antonio shouted, whirling around to glare at the smaller Italian before him.

“Then why are you still here?” Lovino demanded, anger forcing the words from his mouth.

He could see the hurt flash across the Spaniard’s face and guilt riddled him, but pride held his tongue.

“Fine, then! If you want me to leave then I will.” Antonie snapped. 

Lovi watched as he stormed out, his own feet glued to the floor. The door slammed shut and he listened for the sound of a car starting. After ten minutes of standing there, staring at the closed door, desperately hoping Antonio would come back in, Lovi finally stumbled to his couch. He fell heavily on his side and fixed his gaze on the floor blankly. His chest ached as though he had been kicked by a horse. 

Sobs shook him as he tried to make himself realize how badly he had messed up this time. He wanted so badly to pick up the phone and beg Antonio to come back over, to apologize. But Lovino would be damned if he let the Spanish man hear him crying and broken.

He did not hear the door opening over the sound of his crying and jolted up when he heard his brother’s voice in surprise. 

“ _ Fratello _ ? What happened?” Feliciano asked worriedly.

Lovi tried to dry his eyes but he knew it was much too late for that. He just shook his head, not able to offer an explanation.

“Where’s Toni? Did something happen to him?” Feli asked, looking even more concerned at the prospect. His eyes were wide and full of worry. 

“He left.” Lovino muttered, pain stabbing his ribs at his own words.

Feliciano dropped his grocery bags and walked over to his brother. Without a word he hugged him. Any other time, Lovino would have snapped at him for it, but he just did not have the energy this time. “Tell me what happened.” Feliciano insisted, pulling Lovino back to the couch.

“We had a really big fight and…” Lovi shook his head again, pausing to clear his throat so his voice would not crack from emotion. “He’s angry.”

“Everyone fights sometimes. You’ll make up in a few hours. You know, I heard make-up s-” Feli started to say, like it would make him feel any better.

“No!” Lovino interrupted quickly, not even wanting to hear the Feliciano say such a thing. “It was really bad.”

“Well… I’m going to make you your favorite meal and we can watch that movie you like.” Feliciano said, standing up. 

“That’s what I did for  _ you _ , idiot.” Lovino snapped in irritation because pasta was not going to fix everything. “And it didn’t really help, did it? No. You were-” Lovino stopped himself immediately. Even he knew when he was taking things too far. Bringing up how crushed Feliciano had been when his high school boyfriend had moved away was not something he was cruel enough to do. 

Feliciano’s face fell. “B-but… you will feel better on a full stomach. Pasta always helps. Besides, you and Toni are in love. You’ll get through this. I make mistakes all the time and Ludwig forgives me.” 

Lovino scowled. “Well if you’re going to do it, then go ahead and make it.” 

Feliciano did just that, even bringing a warm blanket from the closet and opening the gelato he had bought. Lovino really wanted to argue that he did not need any of these things but he did want the company even if he did not want to admit it. 

Feliciano put on Lovino’s favorite song, one Feliciano hated because it was too loud, and put the blanket around his brother’s shoulders. “I’m going to call Luddy and tell him I have to cancel our plans, alright?”

“Don’t do that. I’m fine,  _ coglione _ . Go out with the stupid potato bastard.” Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

Feliciano ignored him, already dialing that German bastard. He did the exact opposite of what his brother had said to. Lovino rolled his eyes again in irritation, not about to express the gratitude he felt.

***

“Just call him.” Feliciano insisted.

It had been almost a month since Antonio had stormed out of the Vargas brothers’ apartment. Feliciano had been really great and comforting for about five minutes. Now, he was just a pain in the ass. 

“If we were going to work it out, we would have done it by now.” Lovino huffed. 

“A week ago it was that it was too soon. The longer you put this off the harder it will be. Just go talk to him already.” Feli argued.

Lovino resented that Feliciano was being all pushy. Being pushy and argumentative was Lovino’s job! However, he did recognize that his brother was right, as much as he hated it. Not to mention he missed Antonio way more than he ever thought he would. He missed that stupid man’s dorky smile and messy hair and how ridiculously happy he always was. He missed how much Antonio grated on his nerves. 

“Fine. If it will shut you up, fine.” Lovi sighed, caving. 

“Really?! Yay! I’m going to make celebratory pasta tonight!” Feli grinned, standing up and bouncing up and down.

“Cut it out. We aren’t back together yet, idiot.” Lovino said irritatedly.

Feliciano just grinned as Lovino left. The drive to the apartment Antonio shared with Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt was not a long one. They lived only a few blocks away, easily walkable if Lovi had felt like walking which he certainly had not.

He climbed the flights of stairs up to Antonio’s room and tried to go over what he was going to say. He still did not know by the time her got there. He raised his hand to knock on the door and froze. What if Antonio slammed the door in his face? 

Before he could work up the courage to actually knock, the door opened. A very surprised Frenchman was looking down at him. 

“Oh, Lovi!”

“Don’t call me that, bastard.” Lovino muttered in irritation.

Francis totally ignored his comment. “Toni should be back soon, but you might want to wait out here. Gil has Matthew over and well.... They’re rather noisy.” 

Lovino made a face, not even wanting to think about the potato bastard’s much more annoying brother getting it on with anyone. Ever. Francis chuckled. “I was about to leave, but if you want company while you wait…?”

“No.” Lovino said shortly.

Francis shrugged and walked away, closing the door behind him. Lovino leaned forward, resting his head on the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to think. Francis did not seem angry with him so that must be a good thing. But maybe that was a really horrible thing. What if Antonio had moved on?

They had never officially broken up, but a month of total, radio silence was usually a pretty good sign. His chest hurt at the thought of Antonio with someone else. The Spaniard was extremely attractive with his gorgeous golden skin and sparkly green eyes; he could get a new boyfriend easily. 

And all because Lovino had been too stupid to recognize what a good thing he had. And he threw it all away. The pain in his chest intensified when he heard that oh-so-familiar, upbeat voice from across the hall. He turned to look at the man walking towards him. Antonio looked well. His hair was neat and his clothes clean. He had a bright smile and was talking animatedly to Laura as he walked. Anyone that looked at him would see a perfectly happy, healthy Spanish man. But Lovino knew better. He could see the exhaustion on Antonio’s face, the way he walked just a slight bit slower than Laura, and how his eyes did not quite match the rest of his expression. He looked like he had not slept a more than an hour a night for the whole month.

Antonio said goodbye to Laura and she went into her apartment. Laura was the pretty Belgian woman that lived two apartments down from Antonio and his friends. Lovino did not know much about her except that Antonio thought she made excellent waffles and that she seemed very nice.

Antonio had noticed him at this point. He was stopped midstep. His expression was neutral, as though the second he had seen Lovino, he had turned into a statue. Lovino realized he had to talk first and searched desperately for something to say. “Hey.” he managed weakly.

Toni did not respond, but he did finish his step. The man drew closer very slowly looking so wary, as though ready to flee if frightened.

“I.. uh… Well… I’m sorry. For not coming sooner-”

“You’re sorry?” Toni asked, looking like he had never heard the words before in his life and was unaware of their meaning.

“ Sì. I-”

The expression on Antonio’s face did not make sense. He looked incredibly confused. But the second Lovino tried to continue apologizing, the Spaniard cut him off, his face emotionless. “You remember that date I was going to take you on?”

“What?” It was Lovi’s turn to be confused.

“I was going to take you to that Italian restaurant, the one on fourth that you like so much. I was going to propose that night, you know.” Antonio was laughing now. 

Lovino’s stomach dropped. He had texted that night that he could not make it. He had not had a real reason, he just had not really been feeling up to going out. “You… what?”

“Weeks and weeks. I wanted everything to be perfect. But it was fine. I had not really minded, obviously. I could just as easily reschedule. But then you just didn’t text me after that. I couldn’t even get a hold of you to bother rescheduling. You wouldn’t pick up your phone, Feli never seemed to know where you where. I thought I had done something. A whole week I panicked, thinking I had pissed you off. I bought these roses, I was going to try to make it up to you even though I couldn’t think of what I might have done. And then you ran into me at the supermarket. You weren’t mad. So all I could think was that you just weren’t interested anymore. I walked back with you to your apartment, trying to come up with ways to win you back and…”

“I know.” Lovino interrupted. He knew exactly what he had done. “And I’m sorry.” Apologies were not Lovino’s area of expertise. He had no idea how to express the genuine regret he was feeling, to make Antonio know how badly he wanted him back. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “I was a dick.”

Antonio stared at him. Lovino remembered how when they had gotten back, Antonio had asked him what was wrong, trying to figure out why Lovino hadn’t been responding to him. Lovino had gotten irritated when Antonio would not stop nagging him about it and snapped. 

“You don’t react.” Lovi continued, trying to explain.

Antonio gave a harsh laugh. “Excuse me?”

“When I insult or snap or whatever… you don’t react. You’re always so… cheery. I forget that you can be hurt sometimes. I should have responded to my texts. I was just busy with work. Not so busy that I couldn’t answer my phone but… it didn’t occur to me to really pay it much mind. And I’m sorry.”

Toni nodded, eyes staring at the floor. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner too. I should have.” Lovi added, feeling increasingly more awkward.

“Okay.” Toni said, looking back up at him with those lovely green eyes.

Lovino walked forward quickly before he could lose his nerve and hugged him. Antonio returned the hug instantly, arms wrapping around the Italian’s slim waist. “Ti amo.” 

For one heart stopping second, Lovi feared Antonio would not say it back. “Te amo.”

Lovi relaxed and pulled away. “You were going to  _ propose? _ ”

Antonio laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. I love you, you know. And I want to spend my life with you.”

Lovino could feel his face heat up and he glanced at his shoes, quietly muttering “I want to spend my life with you too.”

Antonio’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“You think I would have come here if I didn’t?” Lovi asked, a little harsher than he should have. “Idiot.”

Antonio grinned and pulled Lovino closer for a long kiss. Lovi hated himself a little for it, but he melted into the Spaniard’s strong arms. It felt so amazing to be back in his boyfriend’s embrace. Toni, letting go of his hand, cupped Lovi’s face and tilted his head up so he did not have to lean over so much. The Italian wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck and pulled himself up a little. 

Toni’s kisses travelled to Lovi’s jaw and his hand slipped into Lovi’s hair, totally messing it up. Lovi made a note to whine about that later. 

“You want to take this inside?” Toni asked, pulling away.

“No. Beilschmidt and Matt are in there.” Lovi said, shaking his head.

Toni frowned. “Your place then?”

“I suppose. I’ll kick Feli out.” Lovino sighed. 

Toni entwined his fingers with Lovi’s as they walked to the elevator. Lovi wanted to pull his hand away, but fought the instinct. 

“So… does this mean we’re engaged?” Lovi asked after a few minutes, trying to figure out what had happened exactly.

Antonio laughed. “No. If you want me for the rest of your life, you have to do it right,  _ senor _ .” 

“So  _ I  _ have to propose?” Lovi whined.

“If I don’t beat you to it.” Toni said, raising his eyebrows and kissing Lovi again once they were in the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> fratello- brother (italian)  
> coglione- literally means testicles, but is used to call someone an idiot (italian)  
> (please comment. thank you)


End file.
